our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsay
Lindsay is a character competing in Our Total Drama Roleplay. She is played by Drfizwuz997xlol Total Drama Island Early in the season she showed a great attraction in Geoff and was valuable in for her team, and got in a relationship with Geoff. She played a tough game but could only reach the final 8 when Heather Allinice got her out. She forgive her but started questioning her reationship with Geoff. Total Drama Action So far this has been Lindsay best season. she started out rather close to Alendgro always jumping in his lap and flirting with him. She was in the seconded bottom 2 against Heather but in a tie breaker challenge she won and hugged Heather goodbye, being the only who would actually miss her. In the next episode she was not I the bottom 2 but spend most of the season flirting with Alejandro, this made Bridgette jelly and out of all people Cody caused Alejandro's eilatiom. This made both Lindsay and Bridgette very sad but LINDSAY then reasoned how good of couple they were and ends her crush. In the next few episodes she was mostly comic relief but started became ing best friends with Bridgette as She had forgive her for her flirting. She found her self in the bottom 2 for a second time angist Gwen but luckly Gwen was emillated Inside. Lindsay then was able to survive till the merge where she and Bridgette where officaly best friends and started forming a crush on Duncan where she helped him with the challenge. Blaineley debuted and quickly also grow a crush on Duncan as well as a firend ship with Lindsay. When Courtney won the challenge Lindsay was torn between voting off her best friend and a guy she blary knows but respected Harold. In the end Bridgette and Lindsay were both in the bottom 2 and Lindsay was saved. Lindsay was very sad to see her best friend go and hugged her and cry as she went. Everyone gave Bridgette a group hug as she went in the lamo sign. Lindsay then finds out Blaineley tired to emirate her but forgive her. All thought as revenge with Duncan she voted out Blaineley. Lindsay then found her self in the final 6. She and Courtney where then In the bottom 2 and it looked like her time was up as poor little Lindsay was voted out. Total Drama World Tour This was the first season she didn't merge and was a early out. In the first episode she was really nice finding and giving pandas to Heather,Bridgette,Harold, and Duncan in that order. Lindsay saw that Duncan give up on the challenge and while firting She finally got him to do it as they where the last 2 complect it. In the next episode she was very happy to be on the team as Duncan and two started firting making Geoff very jelly. Lindsay f Et bad for Geoff and thow the challenge in the third episode for him. This unfromatly got her team to vote her up ending up in 15 place, only outranking her best friend Bridgette. In the last aftermath Lindsay is one of few people on team Heather, being one of her 4 friends. She then does the challenge by doing a perfect drive from a plane to get her key. Instide of giving the key to Aljandro she chats up with Bridgette coasting the challenge. When Sierra punched Bridgette Lindsay quickly helped her and got an ice pack. In the finale she voted for Heather to win, even thought Leshawna did. Total Drama Revenge of the Island Lindsay makes a cameo where she has to hide from the other contestants. She then hides in the Confessinal broth where she makes many of then. Brick who had to make one found her hiding and took her into the calphaple winning the challenge for his team. Total Drama All Star Heroes vs Villains Lindsay comes back to the all star season looking for reception after being an early out in World Tour. As the season starts she is BFF with Bridgette and is very pleased to be place on the heroic hampsters. She is very friendly with follow team meats Dawn and Dakota and she becomes really close with Dawn after having arua easily be read. unlike Bridgette she found this very cool and enjoyed it. She didn't do very well in the first challenge but her and Dakota got to bound after both of them got out. They let each other use each other's phones. After the challenge was over Lindsay ask Heather if she would liked her dye when she aggred she ran quickly to get it. On her way she meet up with Dawn and Mike and she told them that heather was trying to get out Cameron. Bridgette the. Walks over to them and comes up with the idea to get out Heather boyfriend's Harold out as revenge. Before the emilation chemory Lindsay made a Confessinal about being scared of being the first out again, even thought she was second. She the. Gets the first marshmallow of the night and is one of few people happy to see that Cameron is still in. When Harold goes towards the flush of shame she's thinks it's the cutest toilet ever and her Dakota tools photos of it, as well as Harold being flushes. They then both gets cover in yucky toilet water and she isn't happy about it. Ting In the next episode Lindsay wakes up next to Mike and notice his sudden changes. Lindsay then wakes him up but he kiss her and Lindsay promised never to tell Dawn. Lindsay then went outside to give Heather moral support and Heather,Lindsay, and Dakota all agreed to die there hair together. When the challenge started Lindsay was every excited and started jumping everywhere. She didn't notice the apples so Dawn had to help. The glove then went to hit them but Lindsay then jumped over it. The glove did hit Dawn and Lindsay tired her hardest to keep her up, but she couldn't and she lets her go. Lindsay then started jumping from tree to tree having fun and was really good at it. She then reached the final 6 where her and Mike where the only heroes left. The rest villains shot apples at them and she hid behind Mike. Heather then shouted a gainit apple at Mike knowing down. The Apple machine broke and all the remaining villains but Heather fall off. It then started raining which made Lindsay even more happy. Lindsay then jumped all day long while Heather tired to trick her. heather realized there nothing to do to stop Lindsay and she thow the challenge. Lindsay then won it for her team and got the biggest room in the spa hotel all for herself the entire season. Lindsay was about Mike but Bridgette told her he will be ok. When Heather got switch to the heroes team Lindsay was the most exited. Lindsay, Heather and Bridgette then went to sleep in Lindsay special room. Lindsay wakes up in the spa hotel feeling beatuful and refresh. She then goes on to dye Heather's hair and talks about how imporant her hair dye is to her. When everyone else is eating breasket Mal comes in to stire up trouble. Lindsay however catches him unkownly and they then have a convostaion. Lindsay says in a confessinal that Mike looks like a Mal. In the challenge they hide together where Lindsay tells Mal about the hair dye where he latters goes inside of the spa hotel to destroy it. Both Lindsay and Mike reach the final part of the challenge where they then have to go into an open fied. Lindsay sees the hair dye on Mal's hands and he saying he thought it was lotin. Will Mal is telling her this they both gets hit by chef's paintball gun. They then go inside the spa hotel to wash up. Lindsay then sees that her hair dye is spread all over the place. They then talk up in there allainice and Lindsay thinks it was Leshawna. Mal quikly agrees and when they loss the challenge and the Villains fight over who go to exicil the allainice quickly vote off Leshawna and even converices Heather to do so. After seeing Leshawna gets flush Lindsay then walks to the spa hotel with Alejandro where sees reaziled how much she missed him since Action. Status Category:Females Category:Characters Category:TDAS Cast Category:Content